Fashion items such as bracelets, anklets, headbands and ponytail or braid holders are well known in the art. These items are inclusive of elastic bands, scrunches, ribbons, rings etc. A conventional bracelet or ponytail holder may be in the form of an elastic band including, e.g., a solid rubber band or a woven elastic band. Conventional elastic bracelets exhibit minimal flexibility to be retained on the wrist without constricting. On the other hand, hair retainers including ponytail holders, particularly, those intended to be looped a number of times about a ponytail are relatively flexible to facilitate positioning of the holder about the hair.
In general, conventional bracelets and hair retainers or ponytail holders are effective for their intended purposes. However, due to their respective constructions, these devices are incapable of being used in multiple applications. For example, known bracelets, even elastic type bracelets, are sufficiently rigid so as to maintain a non-constrained single looped configuration about the wrist of a subject. The rigidity of these bracelets precludes their use in retaining hair. Known hair retainers or ponytail holders are flexible for wrapping about the hair multiple times, and thus, would not present properly on the wrist if attempted to be used as a bracelet.